Sunday
by Noble Maiden
Summary: A day in the lives of Haruka & Michiru. Warning, yuri ahead!


~*~ Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaaack! It has been awhile since I last posted, ne? Sorry about that, but college has been killing me with homework and reports and such. This is just a simple little fic about a day in the lives of Haruka & Michiru. It doesn't really have a plot, and it doesn't contain any exciting and meaningful revelations or experiences. This story just has a little fluff and a little bit of a lemon. Okay, there's a big sex scene, so sue me! This may even end up being a boring fic in some people's opinions. However I just wanted to write something simple and sweet without anything too intricate. I do hope you guys like it though! It takes place when Haruka and Michiru are older, in college, and living in a house of their own. A lot of it is just speculation, as none of us really know what their lives will be like in the future. This is just my minds fantasy of their life together. I chose this title for two reasons. One is because Sunday is the day it takes place. (Wow. See how profound I am today?) The second reason is because Sunday is the name of an exceptionally beautiful song my girl has just recently composed. Its sonorous melody has been playing continuously in my heart all day, so I figured it would be nice to name this fic after it. Anyway, on with the story! (I really do need to learn to just shut the hell up, huh?) Let me know what you think, enjoy everyone! Oh yeah, I just discovered an awesome website with lots of great yuri & shoujoai fanfiction=www.shoujoai.com. Check it out, it kicks ass!~*~ For Katie, and all her beautiful songs including those which have yet to come.  
  
~*~Sunday~*~  
  
Michiru felt her heart humming heatedly within her breast as she drove home from the grocery store. It was only a fifteen-minute ride, but it seemed much longer on weekends. She rolled one of the windows down to catch the Autumn wind in her hair, and sighed happily as the cool breeze danced exuberantly through her turquoise locks. Watching the crisp, tangerine colored leaves cling frailly to the tree branches ahead of her made her feel pleasantly at ease, and she let out a trickle of song to keep her company on the ride home. "I adore this time of year," she thought to herself. She loved wearing big warm sweaters and snuggling up cozily by the fireplace. An automatic blush rose to her cheeks as that thought came to mind. Michiru pressed her foot against the accelerator and sped down the road. Sunday was the best day of all, in her opinion. She and Haruka both hardly had a minute to spare throughout the week. What with college, homework, and all the other activities they pursued, it seemed as if the only time they saw each other was when they awoke in the morning and went to bed at night. "I have her all to myself on Sunday's," Michiru thought gaily as she rushed home to spend the day with her beloved.  
  
After they graduated from High School, Haruka thought that it was time they moved from their apartment to a house of their own. The world was at peace. Galaxia and Chaos had been defeated, and the Princess and her Court were safer now than ever, so Michiru agreed. It was about time they started to learn how to relax! After dealing with the stress and anxiety of Senshi lifestyles, the couple opted for a more serene, picturesque, environment. Right outside of the city overlooking a vast forest they found the perfect place to start their lives anew. It was small, but comfortable. Michiru, finally arriving home, stepped out of the car and took a moment to view her surroundings. The cobblestone path leading from the driveway to the front door was laid out by none other than Haruka herself about a week after they moved in. Michiru laughed out loud as she remembered the way her lover had carefully arranged the stones while women driving by rolled down their windows to get a better look at the handsome young 'man' working in his yard. There were roses in the garden, which circled the exterior of the house. Michiru loved roses, especially white ones, and the garden was her pride and joy. She tended them year round, until the winters first frost ceased their lives, causing their trembling petals to curl up in frigid anger. Michiru smiled as she tenderly gazed at the house she shared with the woman she loved and whispered, "I'm home."  
  
She opened the front door slowly, trying not to make a commotion just in case Haruka was asleep. Gods, that woman could sleep! Sit her down anywhere at any time of day and in five minutes she would be comatose. Michiru's attempts proved fruitless however as at that very moment their dog Suki came bounding across the foyer and leaped into her arms! Michiru laughed while trying to fend off the Golden Retrievers' slobbery advances. "Oi, Michiru is that you?" came a voice from upstairs. "Come on up, I just got out of the shower." Michiru felt the blood rush to her face as she walked up the stairs, leaving the grocery bags abandoned on the floor.  
  
When she opened the bedroom door and saw Haruka clad only in a towel, a quick gasp flew out of her mouth. Haruka's perfectly muscled and well- proportioned body still shone with a few droplets of water, which clung to her pale flesh lovingly. Her dazzling sandy-blond hair was tousled and dripping wet. Haruka didn't seem to notice Michiru's reaction to all of this, and launched into a conversation about an upcoming race and her next karate belt test. Michiru just gaped. Haruka really didn't have any idea how sexy she was, how beautiful she was. It took all of her strength not to run over and silence her blond goddess with a kiss. She longed to bend down and worship her with her tongue. She felt a slow, creeping flush of heat roll through her body. Haruka seemed to get the drift. She leaned over until she was right in Michiru's face and smirked. "You," she started, "are such a pervert." Michiru vigorously shook her head and averted her eyes. "No.I.um.you.I wasn't thinking of anything dirty, I promise!" Haruka's raucous laugh filled the room. "I don't believe you Michiru, you've got a perverse mind!" It was true. No one had a sex drive like Michiru. "I'm going to go put the groceries away" she announced gloriously, trying to change the subject. She rushed down the stairs quickly, with Suki two paces behind, and Haruka's amused chuckle still ringing in her ears.  
  
Michiru allowed herself to cool down while she organized and put away the groceries. Just as she was finishing, she felt strong arms entwine around her waist. "Hey, did you buy anything good?" Michiru grinned mischieviously and replied, "Oh you know, the usual. Just some candy, cake, marshmallows, and ice-cream." Haruka slowly withdrew her arms and backed away, her face filled with horror. "I abhor sweets." Michiru's tinkling laugh filled the room. "I know darling, I know. I wouldn't do that to you. I know how much you like to stay in shape." Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Ne, Michiru?" "Yes"? "What do you want to do today?" Michiru crept up to her and draping her arms around her neck, pressed her face against her lover's warm chest. While Michiru was wearing a short, pale yellow dress, Haruka was sporting a jade colored top and faded jeans. Lovely. The shirt wasn't horribly low cut, but it was indeed low enough for Michiru to press her lips against Haruka's collarbone. "Maybe we can just curl up and watch a movie?" Haruka kissed her forehead lightly, breathing in her scent. "That sounds great darling. But first, may I play my new song for you? I've been feeling a bit prolific lately." Michiru nodded emphatically. "Of course!" Holding hands, they went to the den, where the piano was kept. Michiru's violin skills were excellent, and whenever she played at a concert the tickets were sure to be sold out. But Haruka's beautiful piano compositions were just as lovely, even if she didn't avidly pursue this talent. Racing came first, her music was saved for Michiru alone. She sat next to Haruka on the piano bench and gently laid her head on the golden haired woman's shoulder as she began to weave her intricate melodies. Michiru shut her eyes and let the music wash over her. The harmonious notes made her think and feel many different things simultaneously; the rapture of a flower which is caught in the bright sun's rays, the moon spinning cobwebs of light upon the world below, the rough wind parting eager tree boughs delightedly, the ocean's warm, maternal embrace. The possibilities were simply endless. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry with the joy the music brought to her.  
  
She opened her eyes when Haruka finished playing. The blond turned to her lover, anticipation filling her eyes. Michiru smiled. "That was absolutely divine." She got up from the bench and went to lie down on the couch. "Keep playing, love, I just want to stretch out for a minute." Haruka looked over curiously. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie?" Michiru smiled indulgently. "Listening to you is much better than anything we would watch." Haruka nodded and began to play once more. They were lucky to have enough money to be able to afford the luxury of a grand piano. In fact, they were fortunate to be able to pay for the house as well. Michiru's parents had withdrawn their economic support when she told them she was a lesbian. Haruka didn't really keep in touch with her parents either. However, with both of their jobs and the money they received from Haruka's racing competitions, and Michiru's concerts, they were able to live quite nicely. Michiru's stomach turned violently within her abdomen at the thought of her mother. She could still hear the belittling screams her mother emitted when she told her she was in love with Haruka; in love with a woman. Disappointment. Sin. Unnatural. Freak. Those words still reverberated in her mind, the last words her mother had spoken to her since she moved out. It had been the biggest struggle Michiru ever experienced, leaving like that. It was hard, since the last thing she had ever wanted was to disappoint her parents. But she loved Haruka. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone or anything. It consumed her utterly. Right from the first moment they met she knew that she belonged at Haruka's side. You can't predict when love will strike. You can't stop it once it has arrived in your life. All you can do is just sit back and let it claim you. And Michiru knew that despite the pain and the sacrifices that needed to be made, it was all worth it. The knowledge that she shared a perfect and unconditional love with someone so wonderful made everything okay. Love is always worth the price you have to pay. Always.  
  
Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that the music had stopped until she felt Haruka softly but firmly pick her up off the couch, enveloping her in her arms. "Wha.? Where are we going?",she asked groggily. Haruka started up the steps. "You'll see." Michiru snuggled into her lover's warm body as she carried her upstairs. She felt safe like this, in Haruka's arms. Nothing in the world could harm her there. Haruka paused in the bedroom doorway a moment before entering and laying Michiru down gently on the bed. The blue eyed woman looked up at her, puzzled. "What are we." But Haruka silenced her with a sudden kiss. Michiru parted her lips slightly to allow the other girl's tongue to gently brush against her own, and felt a small flame ignited somewhere deep inside of her. Haruka broke the kiss and whispered lasciviously, "I'm going to rape you with my fingers." Michiru gasped and arched her back as the blond deftly slid her hands up Michiru's thigh and underneath her short dress. Now it was Haruka's turn to gasp. "Michiru! You're not wearing any underwear!!!" Blue eyes blinked innocently up at her. "Ooops, I guess I just forgot to put them on this morning." Haruka grinned as she pulled the rest of the dress off. "Liar." She traced a long, slender, finger across Michiru's already moistened slit, relishing the way her love responded to the touch. "I love using my hands on you," she murmmered sensuously. "You're just like playing a piano." Michiru let out a small whimper, for she had learned long ago that words were just as arousing as touches. Haruka parted Michiru's legs and thrust two fingers into her warm center. She cried out at the sudden exuisite waves, which streamed throughout her body. "So beautiful", Haruka thought as she watched her lovers body writhe while she impaled her again and again. She reached up and ran one of Michiru's nipples between her fingers. Michiru could not stop the heat filled throbbing which had taken over her body. She was a bright, pulsing star, the flittering heart of a hummingbird. She was everything, she was the world. She screamed as she climaxed, finally allowing the powerful tides to engulf everything. After the ebb and flow in her body had calmed a bit, she looked up at Haruka, and felt desire flame up again. "How is it that you can be so good at making love to me?" Haruka smiled and responded, "I guess I just know my women." Michiru playfully whacked her on the arm before she sat up and ran her tongue across the blonds neck. "Hey, you know you don't have to do anything to me if you don't want", Haruka began, her breath coming out in short gasps. "If you're too tired." Michiru started to undo the button on Haruka's jeans.  
  
"Hush"  
  
Haruka hushed.  
  
After all of the tomboy's clothes were off, revealing the immaculately feminine figure underneath, Michiru began placing butterfly kisses all over her body. Haruka tried to turn away from the achingly sweet touches against her skin. Without warning, Michiru fell against the bed, lying on her back, beckoning for the other girl to climb on top. Haruka blushed. "Are you sure?" Michiru nodded slowly in consent. Haruka crawled over the supple form of her lover, and kneeling, placed one leg on either side of Michiru's head. The teal haired girl felt her flesh quicken again as Haruka lowered her womanhood gently onto her waitng lips. Michiru ran her tongue around Haruka's clit, sensing the blonds grip on the bed sheets tighten. Michiru flicked the sensitive bud rapidly, as Haruka felt white hot flames lick along her veins. After a brief pause, Michiru plunged her tongue into her lover. Haruka's world burst into color as she came, kneeling above Michiru like a perfectly poised goddess. Everything was light, everything was color. She laid down next to the blue eyed Princess, trying to regain her composure. Michiru kissed her lover with a tender wildness she hadn't known she possessed, while Haruka dropped an arm across her waist.  
  
It's funny, isn't it? How something so wonderful can seemingly come out of nothing? They were warriors, Senshi, protectors of the world. And somewhere along the way they had fallen in love. Nothing could ever come in between them now. Michiru turned to comment about this to Haruka, and was unsurprised to see her eyes already closed, her mouth open in a goofy expression of unconsciousness. Yep. She was asleep again. Chuckling, Michiru rose and draped a robe over her sweat-dampened body. Leaving quietly, she walked outside and sat in the swing on the front porch. The sun was just starting to set, and twilight was slowly descending. As she watched the perfect pink, purple, and orange sky swirl into the darkness of the night, she felt Haruka sit beside her. They were quiet for a while, neither saying anything. Finally Haruka spoke. "Even after people create such malice with their hate, greed, and prejudice, the world is still a beautiful place. Michiru thought of her mother and replied, "Yes, that's true. People will always hate what they don't understand, and persecute those who are unlike themselves. But, "she turned to Haruka and cupped her face gently in her hands, "as long as there is love in the world, everything will be okay." Haruka smiled, and leaned into Michiru's waiting kiss. 


End file.
